Vows
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: A story in which we see the vows of marriage applied into Dick and Wally's lives. Nightwing/Kid Flash Richard/Wally New Story
1. Chapter 1

**For Better or Worse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Warning: kissing, yaoi**

**Woah new seires, the basic plot of this seires is days in Wally and Dick's marriage focusing on the vows you would say at your wedding. For each vow there will be two chapters, so "for better or worse" this is the "for worse" chapter and following this will be the "for better" chapter, and so on and so forth. I hope you all like it! **

**I was listening to The World as I See it by Jason Mraz. Please r&r and as always enjoy!**

Richard Grayson was not exactly sure why he wanted to do this…but he knew he had to. He heard Wally's car, an old yellow Mustang he had restored himself, roar next to the taxi he was leaning against. Dick turned to the taxi driver and thanked him for waiting with him until Wally came. The taxi driver shrugged,

"Have fun kid; I always did love the circus." Dick smiled and him and walked over to Wally. Wally was wearing the traditional worn out jeans and thick brown jacket. It clashed so beautifully with Dick's perfect dark blue jeans and black pea coat.

"I respect your decisions but…why are we here?" Dick let Wally wrap his arms around his waist.

"God you're so warm,"

"Well, you're the one that wanted to go to the circus in January." Dick shook his head and pulled himself closer to Wally,

"To answer your question…I don't actually know. I just…I just felt like I needed to come back…" Wally shook his head and kissed the top of Dick's head,

"Whatever you want babe, I'll go anywhere as long as there is food there." Dick smiled,

"Then why don't we go get some, the show showed be starting soon." Dick began walked towards the door and Wally slid his arm around Dick's waist,

"Can't argue about that."

The two walked through the large parking lot and up to a red and white striped booth next to the enormous tent,

"This isn't the one with those grandmas on the commercial is it?" Dick shook his head,

"No…its better than that."

"How would you know?" Dick bit his lower lip,

"Oh…shit Dick this is…oh…" Wally gripped his waist a little tighter as Dick approached the child behind the booth.

"Two please," he said handing the kid a ten,

"Right through there sir!" The child looked so happy, Wally could picture a younger version of Dick doing the same and felt his heart sink slightly. Dick began pulling Wally into the tent were they saw an enormous crowd going towards the sits,

"What kind of food do you want babe?" Wally followed Dick into a large area full of small booths all selling food or some sort of glowing toy.

"Firstly, I want about eight cotton candies, and a glowing sword," Wally smiled veering Dick towards an old man at the cotton candy booth,

"Richard Grayson?" The old man said when they reached the booth, "I've seen you on television!"

"Shut up Jim, Richard Grayson wouldn't come back here-" A women in a red dress, about forty or so came from around the other side of the booth, "Dick…is that you!" She looked like she was on the verge of tears as she pulled him into a tight hug, "I thought I'd never see you again!" Dick whipped a small tear from his face and pointed towards Wally,

"Wally, this is Maria, the bearded lady, Maria this is Wally my husband." Maria smiled at him and Wally pulled his eyes away from her chin,

"It only grows when I want it to babe," she smiled pulling him into a tight hug. Wally suddenly felt like he just got smacked in the face with the fly swatter of awkward. Dick seemed to notice this too and said goodbye and it was nice seeing you again to Maria.

"You ok?" Wally asked as Dick whipped another tear from his face,

"Yeah..." Dick felt so bad, Wally was so concerned for him, it was almost heartbreaking to see how much he cared, "I need to do this."

"If you say so…but Dick…I'm here for you man…for better or worse." Dick starred down at his ring and smiled.

The two took their seats quickly and the ringmaster walked onto the stage announcing the first act.

After about an hour the ringmaster called an intermission and everyone stood up and padded towards the snack bars again, everyone except for Dick and Wally. Dick was currently whipping more tears out of his eyes as Wally slowly rubbed small circles around his back.

"I heard you were here, but I had to see for myself," Wally and Dick looked up at the ringmaster who was now standing in front of them. Dick stood up quickly and gave the man a brief hug, again introducing Wally.

"Great show you got," Wally smiled, but the man ignored him.

"I know the answer but I've gotta ask, is there any way I can get a Flying Grayson back up on my wires?" Dick bit his lower lip and shook his head,

"Sorry…I just…I can't…" The ringmaster patted his back and frowned,

"Shame, talent like yours…such a tragedy." Dick began wiping his eyes again and Wally felt like he was going to punch the ringmaster so hard he would fly into the ring. Just as Wally lifted his fist he felt Dick grab his hand and look at pleadingly,

"I'm fine." He whispered. Wally tried to calm himself down as the ringmaster pulled Dick into another hug and said goodbye to the two.

"Come down babe geez, I thought you were going to go kryptonian on his ass," Dick smiled rubbing his hands down Wally's arms. Wally let him pull him into a light kiss, and just like that the lights dimmed and the show was coming back on. Wally sat down first and pulled Dick on his lap, holding him tightly around the waist. Dick smiled and rubbed Wally's hands as the ringmaster took to the mic,

"Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls! The moment you've all been waiting for! THE AMAZING MICHEALSONS!" For a couple seconds Dick thought he said Flying Graysons, just out of habit, but shook it off as he watched four people at the top of aerial platforms start stretching. Wally held Dick a little tighter which barely helped. As Dick watched their performance, he could only see his family. Every flip, every leap, it all turned into his mother or father. Those inches between hands as the tricks got more dangerous…everything turned into his parents…falling to their deaths.

"Why the hell did I come here," Dick exploded into tears and Wally instinctively turned him around and pulled his face into his chest,

"Shhhh its ok…shhhh…" Wally felt himself getting teary eyed, he could not even imagine what Dick was going through. He stood up, Dick using his amazing arm strength to hang from Wally's neck until he could wrap his legs around the standing man. Wally held onto Dick's back and slowly made his way out of the arena, easily pissing off everyone in their row.

Wally carried Dick through the entire tent and back out to his car, where he sat Dick on the roof and gabbed a blanket out of his trunk. He wrapped the blanket around Dick and sat next to him, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry," Dick whispered between sobs.

"For what?" Wally kissed the top of his head and Dick pulled his face into Wally's chest again,

"For doing this to you…I never should have came…I just…I just-"

"I know…believe me I know." Dick lifted his head slightly and Wally bit his lower lip, "I still go back and visit my parents…I…I just hope something…anything is different…it never is." Dick felt his heart shatter, Wally father had beaten him when he was little, the thought of him returning to that was terrible to Dick. He kissed Wally's cheek,

"I…I had no idea. Wally I'm so-"

"Don't say you're sorry. I'm not the one crying am I?" Wally tried to smile. Dick leaned into his chest again whipping some more tears from his face.

"I love you so much Wally. Thanks for….everything."

"I love you too." Wally pulled Dick's chin up slowly and kissed his lips as tenderly as possible. Dick slide his arms around Wally's neck and pulled him in slightly closer. Wally stood off the car, turning Dick with him, and tucked the blanket into his jacket like his old Robin cape. Dick smiled but continued to kiss Wally as he pulled him upward and into the passenger's seat. Wally pulled away lingering centimeters from his face,

"For better or for worse…I'm starting to get it now," Dick whispered.

**MEH! This story was an idea for a friend on DeviantArt. I hope you enjoyed 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**For Better part 1**

**Wow, so I was supposed to have this out by October 1****st**** as a belated birthday present to TheFayzQueen, love you darling and happy birthday, thanks for everything you've done and said about my fanfictions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, trust me, you would know if I did**

**Warning: yaoi kissing fluff**

**I listened to Bedrock by YMCMB. I really hope you enjoy this latest chapter and please expect updates in my others stories to be out soon!**

Dick carefully folded his Nightwing suit and placed it on top of his already packed clothes,

"I saw that," Bruce's voice rang out from the doorway. Dick shook his head,

"Never know right?"

"Dick, it's your honey moon, the last thing you need is Nightwing.." Dick closed the lid,

"Like I said, you never know." He zippered the medium sized black suitcase and draped his carry on across his shoulder,

"How long are you going to be gone again?" Tim smiled from the doorway,

"Like I said last night, all my video games are yours except for the ones in the laptop case, and don't even try to open it…bad things will happen." Tim frowned,

"Those are the good games huh?"

"More security on those suckers than the Pentagon," Dick smiled.

"Why do you hate me?" Tim moaned, Dick shook his head,

"I don't hate you." Dick pulled him into a hug and tosseled his hair,

"DUDE!"

"Sorry forgot, you're a big bad teenager now, no time for your loser older brother!'" Tim frowned but followed Bruce and Dick down the stairs. Alfred met them at the bottom of the stairs with a nine-year old Damian standing next to him,

"Don't forget to say goodbye to Lollipop Guild," Tim laughed,

"Tim." Bruce frowned,

"I'M NOT PART OF THE LOLLIPOP GUILD!" Damian screamed, Dick bent down and kissed his forehead,

"Bye Damy,"

"Bye Dickey!" Dick smiled and stood back, pulling Tim into a hug,

"Good luck with Bats," Dick whispered, Tim nodded and squeezed Dick back.

"DID HE LEAVE WITHOUT-" Barbara Gorden froze in the doorway, "oh…."

"Bye Babs," Dick smiled and she ran into a quick hug,

"I'll miss you!" Dick nodded,

"Me too." They separated and Dick pulled Alfred into a hug,

"OH AL WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITHOUT YOU! FOR A WHOLE MONTH!?" Alfred laughed,

"I'll mail you some frozen dinners,"

"Are you kidding?! Wally would eat them in the cardboard box before I even caught sight of them!" Alfred laughed and Dick returned to his suitcase. Bruce smiled at him,

"Ready to go?" Dick nodded and followed him out of the manor doors.

Oooooooooooo

When they arrived at the airport Bruce pulled him into a brief hug,

"Are you sure you don't want to take my private jet? It would be safer, and faster." Dick shook his head,

"We want this to be as normal as possible, a vacation not a publicity stunt," Dick smiled, "besides we got first class,:" Bruce remained stoic,

"Just stay safe…text me when you land." Dick smiled,

"Of course." Bruce pulled him into one last hug before stepping into his Lamborghini and driving off. Dick pulled out his phone and dialed Wally,

"Hey sexy," Wally's voice answered, Dick shook his head,

"I'm at the airport where are you?" Wally laughed,

"Look to your left," Dick turned, "left again," Dick frowned and turned again,

"BOO!" Wally grabbed Dick from behind,

"HOLY SHTI!" Dick's phone dropped to the ground with a loud crack, "AW SHIT!" Wally and Dick both crouched to examine the phone, "Totally broken….so not asterious,"

"Looks like you won't be texting the Bruce-Man," Wally smiled pulling Dick into another hug, "I'm sorry I broke your phone," he kissed the top of his head,

"It's for the better, Apple keeps wanted me to get their new iPhone,"

"The iPhone 5? Didn't that like just come out!?"

"No you idiot, I would already have it, the iPhone 6," Wally's jaw almost hit the ground,

"I-I thought…bu-bu-but,"

"This is the money you just married into to," Dick smiled grabbing his hand. Wally grabbed the remains of the cell phone and walked to the nearest trash can,

"WALLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Wally froze, his hand halfway above the trash can, "You can't throw that out, people could still use the chips inside it to get the information." Wally arched an eyebrow at him, "We'll have to burn it later."

"What am I getting myself into..." Wally shook his head and gave the broken phone to Dick who slid it into his pocket,

"Come on…we've got a plane to catch."

Oooooooooooo

After they had gone through security, gotten Wally a plethora of snacks, and went to the bathroom over ten times, the two were finally able to board their flight.

"So….where are we going again?" Wally laughed as he lifted Dick and his carry on's into the compartments,

"It's a surprise!" Dick smiled, they had planned out the honeymoon so that Dick picked some place to go for the first week, their families picked the location for the second week, and Wally picked the last week.

"You're mean," Wally smiled plopping next to Dick,

"Yep," Dick poked his chest and planted a light kiss on his lips, "bad to the bone over here." Wally laughed against Dick's lips and crashed them together again.

"Something to drink!?" The over-excited flight attendant smiled at the two. Dick pulled away from Wally,

"Just some sparkling water at the moment thank you," Wally held back a laugh,

"I'll take a Coke," the flight attendant nodded and sped away,

"Sparkling water eh?" Dick rolled his eyes,

"Shut up and kiss me." Wally kissed his cheek and moved his head so his lips hovered just above Dick's,

"Tell me where we are going," his hot breath made Dick shiver,

"Nope." He licked Wally's lips and pulled away quickly, changing his attention to the window. Wally's mouth hung open,

"You're amazing did you know that?" Dick laughed and poked his nose,

"You're cute when you're mad." Wally pouted and Dick kissed him gently,

"I'll give you hint, there is very good food there." Wally arched his eyebrow,

"Kiss and tell eh?"

"Your water and Coke!" the flight attendant nearly yelled, Wally jumped almost two feet in the air and regained his composure enough to grab his soda and Dick's water,

"Thanks." He smiled at her, this time she didn't run away, she just smiled at them,

"Um…" Wally siped his Coke awkwardly,

"Can we help you sweetheart," Dick beamed back at her, she nodded so fast Wally thought her head might fall into his lap,

"Could I..um…bother you for a picture?" Dick smiled,

"Of course!" The flight attendant smiled and tossed her camera at Wally,

"Could you take it for us?" Wally nodded and put his Coke down on the tray, slightly annoyed. He snapped the photo and Dick gave her a quick hug before returning to his seat,

"You're welcoming darling," he smiled to her as she ran off to show her fellow flight attendants, "Please, curb your excitement," Dick frowned sarcastically at Wally,

"Sorry…is that gonna be our whole honeymoon? You getting your picture taken?" Dick frowned and squeezed his hand,

"Of course not…occasionally yes…but trust me, you will have my full, undivided attention the entire time." Wally smiled and kissed Dick lightly. The flight continued with Wally's hopeless attempts to figure out where he was going and a few more pictures from over-enthusiastic flight attendants.

**THIS HAS MULTIPLE PART SWAG! PLEAE REVIEW/FAVORITE/STORY WATCH IF YOU LIKED IT AND FEEL FREE TO PM ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**03: The City that Never Sleeps: Part One**

**YAY! I felt like spoiling you guys and posted another chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Warning: Kissing, bad dancing**

**I listened to: Enur Calabria 2008**

When the plane finally touched down Dick made Wally wear headphones so he could not hear the flight attendants announce their location. Wally rolled his eyes as people began exist the plane, Dick stood up next to him and pulled out the earphones, kissing his nose,

"Ready to find out where you are?" Wally nodded eagerly, "Let's go then." Dick kissed him once more and the two grabbed their bags and exited the plane. Wally's eyes widened, everything was in some strange language, Spanish?

"Um…no idea," Dick laughed,

"Welcome to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil…one of the largest party capitols in the world." Wally laughed,

"Alright Edward," Dick frowned,

"You just wait." After they "claimed their baggage" Dick used a payphone to call Bruce which greatly upset the Bats, and he promised to send a phone to him immediately. A large black stretch limo picked them up at the airport and, not to Dick's surprise; paparazzi were waiting at the hotel. Dick grabbed Wally's hand and waved to them slightly before walking into the hotel. Their suit was enormous, Penthouse naturally, in the nicest hotel in the area…which was pretty nice. The room had a gorgeous balcony that pointed straight out to the city and the enormous icon. Beautiful tropical flowers were all over the suit and a large bed was covered in rose petals. There were candles lit all over the room, and the tub was as large as the dining room table. To complete the room, there was a stripper pole in the middle of the walk in closet, which was basically a room in and of itself.

"Aw hells yeah!" Wally laughed and attempted to spin on it,

"Watch yourself!" Dick laughed catching him before he crashed to the ground.

"Don't laugh at me! Like you could do any better!" Wally regretted the statement immediately…or did he? Dick scaled the pole in seconds and hung upside down by his knees, kissing Wally's forehead. He slid hallway down the pole and held himself there, wrapping his legs around it and slowly sliding down.

"Again," Wally smiled, Dick shook his head and slowly wrapped his arms around Wally's waist,

"Later, it'll be much better. But now, you need to get changed, this whole city is about to come alive in an hour and _we_ are going to be right smack in the middle of it." Wally kissed his cheek and Dick slipped out of the room and into the shower.

Oooooooo

About an hour later Wally was a little past upset that he was on his honeymoon and hadn't seen his husband in an hour. But, there he sat, on the couch in the living room looking, in his opinion, damn sexy. He wore faded blue jeans and a deep red blazer that fit tightly to his muscles. He spun his wedding ring around his finger and as if his silent prayer was answered Dick walked through the door. Wally felt so cheesey, but his heart literally stopped beating for a couple seconds. Dick looked amazing. His hair was still wet and he wore dark jeans and a black shirt with a light blue Chinese dragon that flew diagonally across his chest.

"Holy eyes Batman," Wally smiled and wrapped his arms around his husband, "Do we have to go out?" Dick frowned, "Babe you're dressed to undress!" Wally slapped his butt and Dick blushed.

"You look good yourself," Wally nodded and led a trail of kisses across his face,

"I like this place," Dick laughed, "there's something in the water," Dick arched his eyebrow, "it makes me feel so…" Wally rolled his hips in an attempted salsa, "SEXY!" Dick almost died of laughter and pulled Wally's hand out the door,

"Come on Sexy, we have a city to attend to."

**So I felt bad and wanted to update, there will be one more chapter on Brazil before we move into a new location! Hope you enjoyed, if you did please FAVORITE/REVIEW/STORY FOLLOW and feel free to message me. **


End file.
